falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Harris Smith
|modspecial = |tag skills = |alignment =Neutral |level =4 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Gray |eye color =Green |hairstyle =HairWavyOld |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardMustacheFullOld |height =1.00 |factions =AndaleNoCombatFaction |class =Villager |combat style=Default |GECK race =CaucasianOldAged |edid =OldManHarris |baseid = |refid = |footer = Harris without his glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Harris Smith (colloquially Old Man Harris) is a resident of Andale in 2277. Background The Smiths and Wilsons would prefer that the Lone Wanderer take no notice of this eldery kook, who lives in his rundown shack. He's obviously a lunatic, and reeks of cheap alcohol.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Harris was formerly married to his late wife Gladys, carrying on the local tradition of cannibalism in Andale alongside her. They posed as friendly neighbors to lure unsuspecting wastelanders into a trap, where they were murdered and eaten by the local families. For Harris, however, he stopped once his wife passed away and now tries to prevent more travelers from becoming victims, asking them to leave and save themselves, stating things in town are not what they seem to be. In the case that the two families living in Andale are found out to be dining on human flesh and subsequently killed at the hands of the Lone Wanderer, Harris will take in the two children orphaned as result of their actions, Jenny and Junior. He will raise them himself with the prospect that they will grow up to help rebuild the town to be a proper community after all the evil that took place there.OldManHarris.txt - "I just hope that one day, these kids'll grow up to go some good for this place, after all the evil that's been done here." Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions If the player character discovers the secret of the town, by going into either the Wilsons' shed or the Smiths' basement and subsequently kills the residents, Old Man Harris will become the guardian of the children and speak more openly of his history. He is the one who tells the Lone Wanderer about the cannibalism, but the others tell them that he went mad ever since his wife died. Inventory Notes * He is the father of both Linda Smith and Martha Wilson; the player character can learn this by passing some speech checks. * If Jenny's and Junior's parents are killed, they will come to live with Old Man Harris. If Old Man Harris is killed after this, the children do not seem to care or notice, even if he is murdered right in front of them. * Killing Old Man Harris will not incur a penalty to Karma. * Even if the rest of Andale's residents are killed, Old Man Harris will continue to say things like "Don't be fooled by them!" during dialogue. Notable quotes * * * Appearances Harris Smith appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Andale characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters de:Harris Smith es:Harris Smith pl:Staruszek Harris ru:Старик Харрис uk:Старий Гарріс